rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Metal (Season 10)
Heavy Metal is the second episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 204th episode overall. It aired on June 4, 2012. Characters Project Freelancer *Carolina *C.T. *North Dakota *South Dakota *Washington *Four Seven Niner *Director *Counselor *York (Voice Only) *Georgia (Mentioned Only) Insurrection *Insurrectionist Leader *Space Station Guard (Deceased) *Several soldiers Plot in battle.]] At the UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Station, three Longswords exit an enemy spacecraft and fly straight towards the Mother of Invention. Inside the Freelancer frigate, the Counselor warns the Director about the fighters, so the latter orders him to fire at will, resulting in a dogfight between the four aircrafts. As the Mother of Invention begins to take fire, the Director orders the Counselor to release the dropships and get "the team" into position. Four Pelican dropships soon descend from the Mother of Invention and fly out into space. Inside the last Pelican dropship, Carolina and Pilot Four Seven Niner complain about York's failure to provide an opening to the Insurrectionist Leader's hangar. So, Four Seven Niner decides to send the Freelancers into the enemy ship's main hangar and tells Carolina to get her team ready. Carolina exits the cockpit as a result and enters its rear hangar, where North Dakota, South Dakota, Washington, and C.T. are seen preparing their jetpacks. Wash checks to see if Carolina will be ready, due to the fact that she gave up her A.I., but Carolina tells him that he should worry about himself, preparing her jetpack as well. On the opposite of the hangar, South makes sure that C.T. is ready, due to her silence, in which C.T. says that she is trying to prepare herself. As the Pelican begins to take fire, Four Seven Niner opens the rear bay in order to release the five Freelancers. After a short pep talk by Carolina, the Freelancers exit the Pelican and fly out into space, heading straight for the enemy spacecraft. As the Freelancers enter the spacecraft the Insurrectionists begin to open fire, prompting them to retaliate. Carolina uses a Gravity Hammer she obtained from the Pelican to eliminate several soldiers. Meanwhile, Wash works on a nearby computer in order to override security, but accidentally disables the ship's artificial gravity. The Freelancers, however, use this to their advantage, as they eliminate more soldiers by enabling their grav-boots to keep themselves balanced. spots a door.]] After an intense battle, Wash reactivates the artificial gravity, but nearly gets hit by a Warthog in the process. As the Freelancers regroup, Carolina orders Wash and North to secure a hallway and South to access the Leader's location. Suddenly, Carolina realizes that C.T. is nowhere to be found. Outside the spacecraft, C.T. is seen alone flying in space. She enters a dark hallway through a hole on the spacecraft. Using her helmet flashlights, C.T. spots a door in front of her, with a few Insurrectionists inside. She opens the door and causes the soldiers inside to open fire at her. Transcript U.N.S.C. Scrap Metal Recycling Station. Many Years Ago... The Insurrectionist that York incapacitated drifts by the camera, still sitting in his chair. Camera zooms in on an enemy base and then zooms out. It follows three fighter jets leaving the base. Cut to the Director and Counselor inside the Mother of Invention. Counselor: Sir, enemy fighters approaching. Director: Fire at will, Counselor. Let's send them back to the scrapyard. The fighter jets proceed to attack the mother of invention while it fires back and takes out a two of the three jets, but the remaining one keeps shooting. Cut back to the Director and Counselor reacting towards the blasts Counselor:'' It appears we are now taking fire. '''Director:' Release the dropships, get the team in position. Cut to the Mother of Invention firing and four Pelican drop ships exiting it. Cut to the inside of the of the last Pelican dropship Four Seven Niner: Well, that went to hell quicker than we thought. Out of the frying pan into the shit. Carolina: We're going to need a new insertion point. York was supposed to open the leader's hangar for us. York (over radio): It wasn't my fault! Four Seven Niner: '''We'll have to settle for the main hangar. '''Carolina: Which one is that? Four Seven Niner: 'The one with the ''shooting things coming out at us. Cut to enemy base firing at the dropship, it manages to hit it. '''Carolina: '''Never a dull moment, huh? '''Four Seven Niner: I'd get your team ready; we're gonna come in hot. Carolina heads to the back of the dropship where Wash, C.T, South, and North are putting on jetpacks. Carolina: (Shouting) You heard her, we're going for the main hangar! Be ready for anything. North Dakota: '''So much for a smooth ride. '''South Dakota: Heh, what's the matter, feeling sick? North: '''Hey, I'm not the one who needed a barf bag on all our family trips. '''Washington (to Carolina): How are you feeling? Are you up to this? Carolina: Say what you want to say, Wash. Washington: It's just, giving up your AI was a big deal. I thought- Carolina: I'll be fine. Worry about yourself. South (to C.T): You're awfully quiet. C.T: Oh, just... trying to prepare myself. South: Hey, worst comes to worst, we'll just get kicked off the leaderboard. At least us ladies will be sticking together, right? Cut to Four Seven Niner at the front of the ship getting hit by enemy fire. Four Seven Niner: Damn it! Opening rear bay. Cut to the Freelancers looking out of the back of the ship. C.T: Right, all together! Carolina: '''Use your packs sparingly. Course correction only. You don't want to end up like Georgia. '''Washington: Wait, what happened to Georgia? South: '''Nobody knows! They never found him! '''Washington: '''Are you sure these things are safe? '''South: Yeah! Carolina: Now! Camera zoom on North's sniper rifle and him ejecting a spent round. Cut to Four Seven Niner at the front of the dropship making a turn. Which then shows the freelancers jumping out heading inside of the hangar. Cut to two Insurrectionists in the hangar, with one holding a box of shotguns Insurrectionist #1: Battle stations! We're under attack! Insurrectionist #2: No shit, we're under attack. What do you think we're doing, rolling out the red carpet? Insurrectionist #1: No, assface! Look! Freelancers are seen coming in except C.T. Insurrectionist #2: Aw, hell! He drops a shotgun, which discharges onto the other Insurrectionist, knocking him over. Insurrectionist #2: 'Not again... Sorry about that. ''He then gets shot and falls over. Camera then shows freelancers being shot at. Carolina runs ahead and starts to fight the Insurrectionists with a gravity hammer, Washington heads to the control panel. 'Washington: '''Okay, where's that security override? Come on... damn it! ''Washington punches the control panel and disables the artificial gravity '''Washington: Uh oh, that's not good. Hey guys? ...Things might get a little... floaty. Insurrectionists start to float away from the ground and fire randomly into the air, some hitting other, yelling in confusion. Insurrectionist: Ahhh! What the fuck? Washington: Everyone! Enable grav-boots! South and North shoot at some soldiers off screen. Carolina then comes in and with the gravity hammer knocks a warthog into a group of insurrectionists. She then pulls out her two plasma guns and jumps from warthog to warthog obliterating soldiers. Washington returns the gravity to normal Washington: 'Okay... okay... I got it! I got it! Oh man... ''A Warthog flies at Wash but he ducks and dodges it 'Washington: '''Why do cars hate me? ''Insurrectionist and Warthogs fall to the ground and Carolina drops down on one knee unharmed. The team regroups. '''Carolina: They know we're inside. Wash, North, secure that hallway. South, see if you can access the leader's location, we don't leave without him. South: Got it, I'm already on it! Carolina: C.T, get me- Where the hell is C.T?! Cut to C.T landing on the outside of the ship. She hops down a hole in the ship then proceed down a hallway and opens a door where many Insurrectionists are waiting Insurrectionists: Intruder, get him! Open fire! The Insurrectionists fire at C.T. Gallery UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Station.png Counselor & Director S10.png Four Seven Niner S10E2.png South & CT.png Carolina's pep talk to Wash, North & South.png South - Nobody knows. They never found him!.png Freelancers flying in space.png Solider with shotguns.png Insurrection open fire.png Gravity Hammer in midair.png Carolina attacks Insurrectionists.png Carolina lands.png CT spotted.png Trivia *Washington's question about why cars hate him is a reference to the episode Upon Further Review. *This episode mentions another Freelancer involved in an incident due to error in the field; in this case, Georgia. *During the action sequence, Carolina's landing pose bears a striking similarity to Epsilon-Tex's pose after she fights Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Tucker in This One Goes to Eleven. *The Poser-animated version of Carolina appears to have changed slightly (namely the Recon shoulder pads and chest are now similar to the Halo 3 version, as opposed to the more sleek ones used in Season 9). However, she still bears her coloring system from the previous season. *North reloads his sniper rifle and ejects a clearly already spent round by pulling the bolt. While this might seem cool and even logical, the sniper rifle is semi-automatic; it will always eject the shell by design. It is also unprofessional: A spent shell indicates his rifle was not readied before the mission. * When the Freelancers initially exit the Pelican into space, Washington is seen flailing and spinning helplessly, while the others are properly utilizing their jetpacks. *Washington's line "things might get, uh, little floaty" is possibly a reference to the episode Evacuation Plan, where Pilot Four Seven Niner made a similar statement. *At 0:28 a fighter flies by a piece of scrap metal with "Kobayashi" painted on it, a possible reference to Star Trek and the Kobayashi Maru scenario. This may also be a reference to the real world company Kobayashi Metals Limited, implying the company has continued on through the centuries since the modern day. *At 1:42, the interior of Four Seven Niner's Pelican appears to be larger than normal. *In the beginning of this episode, the Insurrection soldier from the previous episode appears drifting in space while in his chair. But in the previous episode, he drifted into space without his chair. *In some scenes, Carolina can be seen without her jetpack. *Starting from 4:37, the handle of Carolina's Gravity hammer is over her left shoulder, but at 4:46 her hammer's handle is over her right shoulder. *This episode marks the third time in which cameo appearances by Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla of Smosh are made, as well as their first appearances in Season 10. *In the DVD version, a missile fired at the Mother of Invention can be seen with the name "A.N.D.E." painted on the side followed by the quote, "Blow me. Zing!" Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 10